Drabbles
by Moonyta
Summary: Serie de drabbles que narran momentos RoyXEd. Lógicamente, contienen yaoi o shonenai, según el caso.
1. A por Aroma

_**Drabbles**_

_By_

_Tomoe KR Lupin_

Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo de Fullmetal Alchemist, así que por favor, tenerme compasión XD. Hasta ahora me había limitado a escribir fic sobre Harry Potter (SiriusXRemus principalmente) y para incursionar en esta nueva categoría decidí partir por algo corto, así que a continuación hay una serie de drabbles, que irán de acuerdo a las letras del abecedario, y si a alguien el gusta lo continuaré.

Lógicamente, ninguno de los personajes de F.M.A me pertenece. Los drabbles contienen shonen-ai o yaoi, según el caso, y se centran en la pareja RoyXEd. Están dedicados especialmente a Kitsune Hino, con mucho cariño.

Hecha las aclaraciones, empiezo…

_**A **por** Aroma**_

Siempre se quejaba, no importaba la razón, la idea era que nadie notase cuanto lo había extrañado, en especial luego de aquellas fatigosas y aburridas misiones que le eran encomendadas.

Murmurando maldiciones y recordándole a su hermano como detestaba tener que entregar los estúpidos informes, algo dentro de él temblaba cuando ponía un pie en el cuartel.

Sin embargo, el éxtasis llegaba cuando lo veía: con su sonrisa burlona, los intensos ojos negros y entonces, ese aroma que tanto había extrañado, le llenaba los pulmones…un aroma a bosque, a hierba, a humedad y a lluvia que resultaba paradójica si quien precisamente desprendía ese aroma era Roy Mustang, el Alquimsita de la Flama.

Ese la fragancia se había convertido en necesidad, tal como se respiraba, Edward Elric necesitaba ese aroma.

¿Qué tipo de alquimia, se preguntaba todos los días cuando se retiraba del cuartel, utilizaría el coronel para hipnotizarlo con su aroma?

Próximamente… (si a alguien el interesa, claro)

**B **por** Búsqueda.**


	2. B por Búsqueda

Hola! 3 reviews! - La verdad que no pensé que hubiese ninguno, los agradezco mucho, me inspiran jaja. Gracias a Gaara-chan, anna-black91 y Tsubaki Kitsune. Y en respuesta a una pregunta común digo que sí, un drabbles por cada letra del abecedario… no sé si contarla la ñ, ahí veremos XD.

Vamos por la segunda ahora

1.2.3

**B **por** Búsqueda**

Durante años, y lo que significaba gran parte de su vida para alguien de su edad, la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal fue centro y fin de su mundo, ocupando sus pensamientos casi por completo. Es que aquella era la única forma de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano y lo sabía.

A medida que crecía, que su búsqueda continuaba, luego de constantes decepciones y errores de información, en que muchas veces vio truncado su camino, maduró y se conoció a si mismo en un viaje que le aportó más de lo que jamás creyó: conoció sus miedos, sus debilidades, sus fortalezas… y conoció también un amor tan grande que lo asustó y prefirió callar.

Cuando su búsqueda inicial cesó, se sintió perdido y desamparado, perdió un poco su rumbo, nunca había llegado a plantearse un después… de este modo, comprendió que aquella que había tenido por gran meta era sólo una pequeña parte en la búsqueda de su propia felicidad, y queso hermano, Al, encontraría el amor algún día, tal como lo había encontrado él. Decidido, tomó su inseparable maleta y volvió a Ciudad Central donde se lo confesó.

Edward Elric rodó hacia un lado de la cama para ver como Roy Mustang seguía profundamente dormido, con su bien formado torso descubierto, subiendo y bajando lentamente, al compás de su respiración pausada. Acarició con una sonrisa la mejilla del Brigadier General para declarar en un murmullo:

-"Mi búsqueda ya concluyó"

------

Proximamente: **C **por** Corazón**


	3. C por Corazón

Hola! Aquí el tercer drabble. Muchos agradecimientos a escarlata, Kary, vickyng, hime-tsubasa -

--------------------

**C **por **Corazón**

La confianza en sí mismo era la clave, Roy Mustang lo sabía y conocía sus capacidades: su arrogancia era compensada con su aguda inteligencia, su porte era elegante, su sonrisa, fácil, su mirada intensa y un despliegue de encanto que pocos podían resistir. La intensidad de la mirada era parte importante en el arte de la persuasión, al igual que una sonrisa a todas prueba, puesto que influía de sobremanera en la percepción del receptor. Y la persuasión era fundamental para lograr sus metas. Esto, ayudado con sus formas corteses y varoniles y de su inteligencia daba resultados muy efectivos a su ver. Sin embargo, el mayor punto a su favor era saber lo que quería y como lo quería.

Cuando conoció a Edward Elric su encanto no disminuyó, pero su confianza en si mismo vaciló peligrosamente. Con solo tenerlo unos minutos frente a él, con la dorada mirada, decidida, su corazón parecía palpitar tan rápido y fuerte que temía que el muchacho pudiera oírlo.

Su corazón lo traicionaba cada vez que se trataba de Fullmetal. Su corazón se imponía a su mente y tomaba decisiones precipitadas. Maes y Riza lo notaron pese a que el trató de no tomarle importancia. Maes insistió, Riza lo miraba fijamente, pero era Maes quien hablaba, y ponía en palabras lo que ambos pensaban: lo atraía.

Le atraía un chico. Consciente de su problema decidió analizarlo y encontrar una solución… por primera vez en su vida no vio ninguna… todo lo conducía a ese muchacho pequeño y de mal genio que ponía le ponía el corazón a mil por hora. Pero la pregunta era el Por qué.

El diagnóstico a su mal llegó el mismo día que aquel mocoso lo besó, y su corazón, palpitando aceleradamente, le bombeó la respuesta directamente a la cabeza, una respuesta salida de lo más profundo de su corazón, por lo que no cabía posibilidad de error.

Se había enamorado.

------------------------------------

Próximamente**: D **por** Dolor**.


	4. D por Dolor

**Hola! Siento un poco la demora, la verdad es que había escrito este drabbles de forma diferente... y pues... decidí intentarlo otra vez y me gustño más así que nada. Muchas gracias a todos los reviews. Este drabbles en especial está dedicado a Kitsune Hino :) (espero que te guste mucho amiga) **

**1.2.3**

**D **por** Dolor**

El dolor no le era ajeno, tampoco la muerte. Era un soldado, estaba acostumbrado a ver los horrores de la guerra y el dolor que esta provocaba… sabía de dolor más de lo que mucho pensaban, lo había vivido en carne propia. Comprendió que no existe un solo tipo de dolor, y que los dolores físicos son los menos dolorosos, que en cambio, los peores son los que dejan heridas en el corazón, y que sin embargo, el dolor era necesario, porque era parte de la vida…

El dolor de la guerra lo hizo madurar, y las heridas que este le provocó, lo hicieron plantearse metas altas y nobles.

Algunos lo tildaron de fanfarrón, otros de arrogante y creyeron que su único sueño era ascender… perdió amigos y ojos que antes lo admiraron se voltearon a verlo con recelo: con dolor descubrió mentira tras sonrisas amistosas y aprendió a apreciar a los pocos amigos que le quedaron.

El dolor le hizo valorar la lealtad y la amistad por sobre las vacías palabras de admiración o de reproche.

La muerte de Maes fue uno de los dolores más grandes que sintió, su mejor amigo se llevó parte de él con su sonrisa siempre alegre, pero su falta le enseñó determinación y autocontrol además de darle fuerzas para continuar pese a todo, a mostrarse imperturbable en alcanzar su propia venganza personal.

Dicen que el que mucho ama mucho sufre, pero aquellas palabras eran demasiado románticas para un hombre práctico como Roy Mustang y las creyó tontas y propias de niñas enamoradizas. La vida al lado de Ed no era sencilla, pero estaba lejos de ocasionarle dolor…

Dicen que Roy Mustang siempre tiene razón…

Pero Roy Mustang se equivocó una vez. Cuando Ed desapareció tras la puerta comprendió que el dolor podía ser aún mayor… y que podía destruirlo.

Con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo esperó, como todo gran estratega, a que Edward volviera a su lado… la espera no fue en vano, pero con la felicidad de verlo otra vez, volvió el dolor en aquella mirada dorada tan amada que sin decir palabras y tan llena de dolor como la propia le rogaba que comprendiera la necesidad de la separación.

Y se marchó, y contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar, el volvió a esperar…

El dolor le enseñó a esperar… con la esperanza de no morir antes de verlo regresar.

----------------------

**Proximamente:** **E **por... (aún no me decido T.T)


	5. E por Esperanza

Siento mucho la demora y las molestias ocasionadas a todos los que han leído estos Drabbles. Aquí estoy de vuelta y espero actualizar pronto. Tengo muy presente todos los reviews que me han enviado. Muchas gracias a todos.

Tengo que agregar que este Drabble en lo particular me fue especialmente difícil, supongo que porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Barajé las posibilidades que me dieron en los Reviews, y también E por Edward, pero al final salió esto, opciones que me dieron **hime-tsubasa** y **Kary Anabell Black**, aunque también tuve muy presente las opciones de **BlackLady AoD**, **AlquimistaFlama **y **Shao**, sin embargo debo agradecer a todos.

Aquí va, espero les guste.

* * *

**1.2.3**

**E** de **Esperanza**

Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y que sólo la muerte es capaz de arrebatársela a las personas. Incluso los más desesperados guardan un poco de ella en un rincón de su corazón, porque sin ella no somos nada.

Dicen que el verde es el color de la esperanza, pero Edward no estaba de acuerdo con esa creencia popular. Él creía que la esperanza estaba representada por el azul.

Hubo una vez que se lo dijo a Al, y éste le miró interrogante, con gesto pensativo y miró en sus ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta a tan extraña lógica: El azul es cielo, el azul es mar… el azul es vida, pero el verde es Esperanza.

Pese a ellos Edward siguió considerando que era el azul el color más apropiado para aquella virtud, y aunque no le explicó el _porqué_ a su hermano, se repetía las razones en su propio corazón muchas veces al día, en especial cuando veía aquella figura azul sentada tras el escritorio de la oficina de Central.

Azul era su uniforme.

Su uniforme representaba la esperanza de una vida mejor para muchos, aunque ahora todos ellos no lo entendieran. Y es que para él, aquel color era signo de trabajo constante, de trabajo silencioso, de una máscara que ocultaba la búsqueda del bien de todos por sobre el propio…

Roy Mustang debió tener los ojos azules, no negros.

Pero aquello no importaba tanto después de todo, pensaba el pequeño alquimista mientras miraba con fijeza el negro de los ojos del Brigadier General.

El Azul era Esperanza

Y su propia Esperanza se llamaba Roy Mustang.

* * *

Próximamente: **F** por **Fuher**


	6. F por Fuher

Me vino la inspiración :). Agradecimientos a** Alyssa Black** (muchas gracias!) y a** Niyushi Takamiya** (disculpa la tardanza, tu review me animó a escribir el siguiente tan pronto). Vamos al siguiente ahora, que me salió bastante más largo OoO.

* * *

**1.2.3**

**F** por **Fuher**

Cuando era pequeño creyó que el poder era un Don que los dioses entregaban a unos pocos elegidos para que ayudasen al resto, menos favorecido, a alcanzar una vida mejor. Por ello pensaba que los poderosos eran dignos de admiración ya que llevaban una pesada carga en sus espaldas. La idea de que unos pocos se sacrificaran por el bienestar de muchos era… tan generosa que consideró que jamás podría sacrificarse por nadie más que por los suyos e incluso así, si lo pensaba, sentía miedo.

Cuando creció supo que Dios no existía. Vio que los poderosos no siempre querían el bien para todos y que en general solo buscaban su propio beneficio. La guerra le mostró con todo su esplendor la ambición y el egoísmo del hombre… pero también le mostró lo mejor del ser humano en un ambiente en el que se había perdido absolutamente toda ética y dignidad humana.

Tomó así una decisión mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, jamás derramadas, al ver los cuerpos de los niños de Ishbal muertos en guerra.

Él sería un poderoso.

Se convertiría en _Fuher_

Y cambiaría el país.

Reunió a los mejores. No tomó en cuenta rangos, ni influencias, ni edad, sexo o raza, no le importó las habladurías, apoyó a los que creía debían ser apoyados y se formó un grupo de hombres tan leales que cada uno de ellos era capaz de dar vida y sangre por él, como él era capaz de darla por sus hombres.

Era curioso como algunos lo tachaban de un hombre práctico, sin sentimientos, demasiado ambicioso para preocuparse por los demás cuando sus más cercanos le tachaban de blando e idealista al conocer su sueño.

-"**No puedes cargar el peso del mundo en tus hombros, Roy**"- Le dijo Maes, pero curiosamente, como tantas cosas en esta vida, no se apartó al ver que seguía empecinado en su sueño: Un mundo mejor. Y más aún, le prestó sus hombros para que se apoyara en él.

Cuando era niño creyó que los poderosos debían ser admirados, ahora creía que sólo cumplían su deber. Cuando niño creyó que él jamás podría sacrificarse por nadie más que por los suyos… ahora se daba cuenta que mientras buscase el verdadero bien para ellos, haría bien para los demás. Seguía dándole miedo el sacrificio y la muerte… pero también comprendía la necesidad de ellos, y al entenderlo se llenaba de fuerza, porque su fuerza residía en el amor a los suyos.

Edward Elric sonreía cada vez que Roy Mustang le recordaba que cada sacrificio personal era en pos de un bien mayor. Sabía que en el fondo Roy no se consideraba grande por lo que hacía, pero Ed creía que había que tener una fuerza y una grandeza de espíritu muy superior a la normal para no buscar gloria en el poder.

Quizás por ello cada noche, mientras veía el militar dormido y acariciaba sus cortos cabellos negros, le murmuraba con amor:

**-"Mi Fuher…"**

* * *

Próximamente:** G **por ... (no está decidido aún) 


End file.
